Spider Girl
by Vanessa Cullen 17
Summary: I am a vampire. But I am unique. I am immune to human blood, my mind is shielded, I can see the future, I have human qualties and I can spin webs. Like Spider-man. My parents were murdered and to keep the city safe. I am going to become Spider Girl. Bella
1. Chapter 1

Spider Girl

Chapter 1

Bella POV

I remember the horrifying night. The night my parents were killed.

My parents and I had just finished our late night movie and were walking back to the car. When we were all pulled into a dark ally by a man. A beautiful man I must say. He had blonde hair, and pale skin. But he had red scary eyes. He asked my parents for money but they refused. Right in front of my eyes he killed them. I couldn't scream my mouth was to dry I was so terrified. I tried to run but I was a very clumsy human, and he grabbed my hand. "My name is Dimitri. What is your name?" He had asked. I tried to get out of his grasp but found it to be hard as rock and freezing cold. I didn't answer. "What is your name?" He growled.

"Bella." I whispered. He smiled. "Well Bella, I am a vampire." He continued, "A blood drinking vampire." I do not get scared the easily. Vampires are not real. And even so I kind of want him to kill me. "Now I killed your parents but I think you should live. Someday you might join the Voultri. So I am going to change you." Dimitri said. Before I could say anything I felt him sink his teeth into my neck and I blacked out.

_____________________________________

When I woke up I found that I was not in the dark alley but a beautiful apartment. I was laying on the wood floor. I stood up and looked around. My vision and hearing were enhanced. There was no furniture in this apartment. There was French doors that led to a balcony. That had a nice view of times square in New York City. The kitchen has brown cabinets, black granite counter, stainless steel appliances. It was just gorgeous. Then I saw a note. It read:

_Isabella Swan:_

_You are now a vampire. Vampires hearts do not beat, we are super strong and super fast, have super hearing, and eyesight. We have cold and hard skin. We do not age and we live for eternity. _

_The Voultri decided you are not quite ready to become a member so we are going you time. The apartment you are standing in is yours. We bought it for you. We checked to see if you had any family left and you did not so you can live here if you want. _

_By the way the Voultri live in Italy. We are a huge royal group of vampires that take down any humans or vampires that are a threat to us. Aro is the leader._

_You have to feed. I feed on humans. But there is another way. Aro didn't want me to tell you this but you can also feed on animals. If you want, of course._

_Some vampires have abilities. Myself, I have a tracking ability, and can tell what powers others have. And you are probably wondering, Do I have any powers? Well you do. You are immune to human blood. Which is why I told you that you can also drink animals. You have a mind shield. Meaning that nobody can attack your mind and other vampires powers that have powers to do with the mind don't work on you. You can see the future and you have human qualities. So you can cry, get hurt, and sleep. But only if you want too. And you have one last power. It is very unique I have never seen it before. You can spin webs. Like spider-man! Ha-ha. _

_We would be very honored to have you here when you become older._

_From, Alec Voultri_

_P.S. You are going to have to change your name. And sorry about not having furniture in the house. There is a credit card waiting to be used once you change your name. It is on top of the microwave._

_If you want anything from your old house you better go get it. You may also continue school and everything. If you ever need anything, next to this piece of paper is a cell phone. Our phone numbers are in there for you, and it is yours to keep._

_And I am sorry about Dimitri changing you. He feels bad._

_I put the cell phone in my pocket and ran to my parents house._

_____________________________

_At my parents house I grabbed some luggage bags and searched for things of importance. I ended up packing some photo albums, my stereo, CD's, and all my favorite books. Then I packed the blanket my mother knit for me, and all my clothes. Then I ran out of the house leaving my past behind me. But not my memories._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bella POV

A month later…

I have settled in nicely. I had bought new furniture and everything. I hunt usually two times a week in a little forest outside of the city. I changed my name too. Isabella Bailey Thomas.

I have learned more about my abilities and how to use them. I believe that you got your abilities from your human life.

I have the ability to be immune to human blood and I couldn't stood the sight of blood, even my own blood then. I believe my mind is shielded because I was always different then everyone else. Nobody ever understood me. I am not sure about the human qualities. I am glad that I can still cry though. And finally spinning webs. When I was little I was so into the spider-man movies and comic books. I think that is why I am able to spin webs.

I have been thinking about my parents a lot lately. Charlie and Renee were great. I don't want what happened to me, to happen to anyone else. To lose your family.

So as I sat in my living room. I realized I am finally ready. I know how to use my powers. Even though I am a monster I want to help people. Maybe I can be a monster a little less.

________________

I ran down to a sewing shop. To get the utensils I needed to make my outfit. I picked out red, blue, white, and black thread. I also grabbed some needles. I went up to the desk to pay. "How much?" I asked. The guy at the ask didn't answer he just kept staring at me in awe.

When I became a vampire I became extraordinarily beautiful. My wavy brown hair became shinier and had fluster. I have curves in all the right places, pale skin, and of course my gold eyes.

"Sir?" I said louder. He snapped out of it. "Um.. Six dollars and fifty four cents. But if you go on a date with me, you can take it for free." He said in a daze. I leaned in to face him head on. "I would love to go on a date with you but I have plans tonight. I kind of don't have enough money though. Can I just take them please?" I asked in a sweet voice. Dazzling him. I name it dazzling because whenever I look at a human and say something sweet or just stare at them in the eyes they basically forget what we were talking about and just let me have what I want.

"Sure." He replied. I smiled and grabbed the stuff and ran out. I ran back to my apartment. Now it is time for Isabella Bailey Marie Swan Thomas to become a super hero.

------------------------------------------------------

_I know it is short. But it finally explains things. I was wrestling for so long what her last name would be. Lol. I hope you liked it. Thanks everyone._

_Please Review._

_Love, Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_

_P.S. Check out all my other Twilight stories!!_

_IMPORTANT INFORMATION:_

_Bella is 16 years old._

_She will still go to school and everything._

_If you have watched spider-man before than you might now what is going to happen next. And what I mean is like crime stuff and crap like that. Lol._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bella POV

I finally finished my costume. It has red with black lines over it and solid blue with a large black spider on the torso. On the mask is the red with black line but white outlining the eye holes. (Picture on profile) I smiled at it. I put it on and looked in the mirror. And you really couldn't tell it was me. Then a vision hit me.

_A little girl about 5 was walking alone on a playground when this human male came up to her and grabbed her and threw her in his green SUV and drove away. The girl trying to tug free and screaming the whole time. _

I got out of the vision. I quickly grabbed a bag that I had packed with extra clothes earlier and headed out to the elementary school's playground.

__________________________________________

When I got there I saw the man walking up to the girl. I started walking over when her first scream ran out through the air I ran vampire speed over to the man. I threw him against the swing set and looked at the little girl. "What is your name?" I asked. "Jenny." She whispered, frightened. "Well Jenny. I am not here to hurt you. Where is your mom?" I asked. "She went to the car for a second." Jenny said and pointed to a car a little ways a way. I could see the woman taking things out of the trunk.

"Are you spider-man?" Jenny asked. I laughed. "You are close. Spider Girl. Nice to meet you Jenny." I said. Then I looked over to see the man getting up. "Jenny, sweetie. Go on the top of the slide where the mean man cant get you." I said. She nodded and ran over and started climbing the stairs. I turned back to the man. I walked at human speed toward him. "Why would you mess with an innocent girl?" I asked. He didn't answer.

I was no in front of him and my anger flared up and he backed away. My gold eyes and turned black from my fury. "Don't make me ask it again." I growled. "What are you?" He asked. I sighed and grabbed him by his shirt and threw him at a pole where I used my webs to have in wrapped around the pole. I brushed my hands off at my work. Then I heard a gasp and turned around to see the mom standing there looking at me and the guy and trying to find out where her daughter is. I ran at human speed over to the slide and picked Jenny up and gave her to her mom. "Who are you?" The mother asked. "Spider Girl, ma'm. The police will be here momentarily. And thank you Jenny. For listening to me." I said quickly and didn't wait for an answer as I slung off.

I completed my first challenge.

-----------------------------------------------------

_How did you like it? I hope you did. Lol. Thank you everyone._

_And PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!_

_Love Always, Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I smiled at I slung across the city. Everyone watched me and soon I made it back to the apartment. And fell into a deep sleep.

_________________________________________________

The next morning I got the paper and was in the middle of surprised and not surprised to see my image on the front page. I read what it said.

_Who is Spider-Girl? A hero. We do not know who she is or where she came from but are grateful. The other day at a park a woman and child were there. The woman went to the car while the child stayed on the playground. Arnold Camp was there. And tried to take the girl away. But reports say Spider-Girl saved them. This is what the mother had to say, "She had incredible speed and strength. She was truly like Spider-man. She shot webs out of her fingers to keep the guy to the pole. It was incredible. And she had a very musical voice. I am just glad she saved my Jenny." _

_The daughter, Jenny said, "She was beautiful. She was a girl Spider-man. She was awesome. She saved me and was so nice!" So we now have a hero in the New York City. We are starting to enter the comic book world I guess. Soon the villains will come. Venom, the Rhino, Green Goblin. I wonder who will come first._

_But thank you Spider-Girl for saving Jenny. And we hope to count on you for any future disasters._

I laughed as I read the comic book part. But he is right. It is like a huge book.

_________________________________________________

Carsile POV

"Did you guys see the new about New York City?" I asked coming in the house from work. They all nodded and continued watching the screen. "It must be a vampire." Edward said. "Maybe. Let's wait for more to happen. And then we will base our decision on the facts." I said.

___________________________________________________________________________

_I know it is super short. But it is late and I am super tired. Lol. And I needed to update since I haven't in a while. PLEASE REVIEW._

_Thanks, Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bella POV

I paced around the living room. I was so bored. I was also trying to figure out what I should do. Go to school, or get a job.. Or both. No, not both. But which one. I couldn't decide. Then my eyes glazed over and I had a vision.

_A boy about my age was hanging with his friends on a roof. They all looked about my age. When suddenly one with short brown hair fell backwards he was holding the side of the building to keep from falling._

I came out of the vision and put on my spidey costume. Then I swung out, I quickly found the building. And I wasn't too far away when I saw it happen. The boy started backing up and he had a slight smile on his face. Odd. Maybe he is drunk. Then he was holding on to the side. I swung over and landed on the roof. I was about to help him. When I felt hands grab mine I instantly kicked and turned around. All the boys were standing there with smiles on their faces. They all surrounded me. The blonde boy got up with a evil smile. This was a trick! How dare they!

I was about to shoot webs when I saw two boys fly into the wall. I turned around and saw a girl in a fairy costume. She was using her hands to move the boys. Wow. We both worked together to get them away. Then we turned to each other and laughed. We shook hands.

"Spider-Girl." I said. "Roxy." She said. I raised my eyebrows which she couldn't see because of my mask. "It is a common name. It is my real name also." She explained. "Want to go to my apartment and talk?" I asked. "Sure." She said. I grabbed her and flung to my apartment.

When we got there we sat down on the couch. Both of us still wearing our outfits, hiding our identity's. "How did you do that?" I asked. "I am a witch. And you're a vampire right?" She asked. "Yeah." I said. "What powers do you have?" She asked. "Spinning webs, of course. I am immune to human blood, I have a mind shield, I can see the future, and have some human qualities." I said. "Wow. Most vampires don't even have one." Roxy said.

"Can we be friends? And show our identities? Because my costume is starting to itch." I said. She laughed and nodded. After we took off our outfits I saw the Roxy is a tan girl with black hair. "So.. Your hero name is Roxy?" I asked. "Yeah. My real name is Roxy Joanne Malone. How about you?" She asked. "Spider-Girl of course. And Isabella Marie Swan. Though I prefer to be called Bella. But I had my name changed recently to Isabella Bailey Thomas. Because I changed so… yeah." I said. She nodded. "How long have you been in the hero business?" I asked. "Um.. Possibly a year. But I usually do it in hiding. Nobody ever sees me, well accept for tonight." She said.

Soon I learned Roxy goes to school outside of New York City. She is 17 years old. Her parents are still alive. But they are divorced. She lives with her mother. She doesn't have any siblings, either. She got into this business because she always wanted to be a superhero than she became a witch. And thought she could do it. Her mother knows about it also. I felt sad talking about her parents. Roxy noticed and switched the subject to me. I told her my story and she comforted me while I cried.

Soon Roxy had to go home. We got each other's cell phone numbers and she said she would come over tomorrow. I nodded and we hugged. I decided not to sleep tonight. After she left I stayed up watching the news.

"_Hello this is Ruby Sanchez with the nightly news. This morning another robbery was confirmed in Port Angelus, Washington. This has the whole country worried. These people have done this several times and have never been caught. Almost every store in Port Angelus has been robbed. We can never catch their names, nor their faces. No clues at all. We need a miracle. Back to you Robert." Ruby spoke._

That got me thinking. They need a hero down there. All night I stayed up doing research on Port Angelus, Washington. I soon figured out there is a rainy town nearby called Forks, Washington. The perfect place for a vampire. And New York City doesn't need me anymore does it. They have Roxy. I decided I am going to move into Forks, Washington.

________________________________________

It has been a week now since I made my decision. I already picked a nice house there. I used the money my parents left me with to buy it. It was a really big house for one person. It has two floors and a huge basement. I already decided to make the basement my area for my spider-girl stuff. Then there is a living room, kitchen, 2 full bathrooms and game room on the first floor. And on the second has 3 bedrooms each with its own bathroom and a lounge. Even though I wont be needing most of it. It is slightly out of Forks, and in the forest. So I may hunt when I want.

I already sent out all my furniture to be shipped there. I decided I would tell Roxy today. I grabbed my cell and dialed her number. "Yellow?" She asked. I laughed. "Hey Slut." I said. Over the past week Roxy and I became the greatest friends. And we started to call each other bad words for fun. It was our thing. "Hey Bitch." She replied. "You need to get over here now. I have something I have to tell ya." I said. "Or do you just want me over there cause I sexy." She said in an alluring voice. I choked for a moment but then laughed. "No. This is serious." I said. "You didn't joke back?!?" She said freaked out. "Leaving now." She said.

While I waited I gave the keys to the owner and went back to my room. Soon she was there. "What's wrong?" She asked. "I'm moving." I said. "What? Why?" She asked. She looked as if she was about to cry. "Listen, I grew up here. And I became a super hero to keep from what happened to me to other people. But I am not needed here, Roxy. You are. This is your place. I am just in the way." I said. "Where too?" She asked. "Forks, Washington. Always raining. Good place for a vampire. There is a town nearby that keeps getting robbed badly." I said.

"But you don't have-" She started but when I started shaking my head she stopped. "We have to keep in contact. E-mails, Text messages, Phone Calls, Mail and promise sometimes we can visit each other." She said. I smiled and we embraced. "Of course." I responded. "Love you." I said and let go of her. "Love you too." She said. Then she was gone. I looked at my cell phone. Should I call the Voultri? Tell them I am moving… No, I am doing this by myself. And no one is going to stop me. I was about to put my cell away when it started ringing.

_You know you love me_

_Even though I am a crazy girl_

_And do crazy things_

_You know you love me_

_And even though I am saving the world_

_I want you by my side the whole time_

_You know you love me_

I looked at the ID. Roxy. I rolled my eyes and picked it up. "Hey Bitch. Miss me?" She said. "Roxy we just say each other. Miss me already?" I said in a baby voice. "No, of course not. I was just worried that you would miss me is all." She said. I again, rolled my eyes. "Yeah, ok. You know you miss me. But I do miss you too. But I have to go, I need to start running there. So you can start missing me more." I said. "Not gonna happen." Roxy responded. But I could tell she was lying. But I didn't say so. "Yeah, of course not. Bye Bitch." I said. "Bye Whore." She yelled. We both laughed then hung up.

I put my cell away and ran out of the building. Then I saw a new reporter. I ran into an alley which I closed my eyes while doing so and tried to resist the flashbacks. And changed into my Spider-Girl outfit. Then I slung over to her. She jumped in surprise. "Oh, and here is Spider-Girl now." She said. "Hi. I have some very important news to tell everyone." I said. She gave me the microphone and the camera was on me. It was live. "Everyone, I am very sorry to inform you of me leaving. You are not in need of me here. There are millions of places in this country that are in greater need. Because you currently have a super hero of your own. Her name is Roxy. And I approve of her. She is great and will up New York City better than I ever would. But I am going to continue helping people. And before you ask, No. I am not going to give you the location of the new city." I said.

"You will see as soon as I help some people. So thank you everyone. Please support Roxy as much as you supported me. Goodnight, New York City." I said. Then I slung out of that area. When I was out of the city I got on the ground and ran the rest.

Time to go to my new home in Forks, Washington.

_______________________________________________________________________________

_And?? I loved it!!! Now why do you think she went to Forks, Washington!!?!? Hmm?!?! Lol. Hey I have a question for ya'll?! What do you think she should do?!?! Like go to school or have a job?!?! And if you think she should have a job give me idea's for some jobs. Thank You Everyone!!! I hope you loved it!!!_

_Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Love Always, Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_

_P.S.. Please check out my other stories also. They are as great as this one. Thanks. :]_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Emmett POV

We were all watching the television again. We were trying to find out as much information on this Spider-Girl as we possibly can. What do I think of her? She is totally awesome! If I didn't have Rosie, Spider-Girl would be mine. Then a news reporter came on.

"_Tonight a boy was going to fall off a building. And Spider-Girl saved him of course." Ruby said. _She started talking about the weather when Spider-Girl came in the camera herself. This was live. She has brown hair. Her costume is totally off the hook!

_Ruby jumped in surprise. "Oh, and here is Spider-Girl now." She said. "Hi. I have some very important news to tell everyone." Spider-Girl said. Ruby gave her the microphone and the camera was on her. "Everyone, I am very sorry to inform you of me leaving. You are not in need of me here. There are millions of places in this country that are in greater need. Because you currently have a super hero of your own. Her name is Roxy. And I approve of her. She is great and will up New York City better than I ever would. But I am going to continue helping people. And before you ask, No. I am not going to give you the location of the new city." She said. "You will see as soon as I help some people. So thank you everyone. Please support Roxy as much as you supported me. Goodnight, New York City." She said. Then the camera zoomed in as she flung away._

Wow. We all looked at each other in amazement.

____________________________________________

Bella POV

Now I am standing in front of my house. It looked better than it did online. I smiled and walked in. I already have everything furnished. In the living room was a fireplace with a TV and some couches around it. The kitchen was basically a duplicate of my apartment one. The game room full of as many games as you could imagine. The bedrooms upstairs. One was mine. It was the biggest. It has a walk in closet, master bath, French doors that leads to a balcony. It is painted dark purple, with hard wood floors.

My furniture for my bedroom is a bed with purple comforter, bookshelf, desk with laptop, and other things. The 2nd bedroom is being used as a guest room in case Roxy ever wants to come or something. And the last room is going to be my personal room. In their I have a grand piano. Renee taught me to play. Some yearbooks, gifts from family, photo albums, and anything that holds special meaning. I also put it in a couple of couches to relax.

My basement was greater than I thought it would be. It has a huge screen that I can record messages on and everything. Put files on people. And it has a huge area for my costume and tons of things you can work out with.

Now I was sitting, I mean laying on my bed, staring at the ceiling trying to figure out what to do. School, Job, School, Job… If I went to school there would be something's that I couldn't do. Like what would I do for parent/teacher conferences? How would I be able to leave without a call from my parents? I was growing sad at the thought. But what would I do for work? This is a dilemma.

I called Roxy. "Hey Slut." I said. "Hey Queen Bitch." She said. "Listen I have a dilemma." I said. And explained the situation. "I have an idea." She said in the end. "I know when something is going to happen because I get this like little pain in my side and when that happens it tells my mother and she calls the school to get me out." She said. "Ok. But I don't understand. What does this have to do with me?" I asked. "Well what if every time you have a vision it tells my mom and she can call Forks High and pretend to be your mom and let you leave." She said. "Wow. That would be great. Are you sure your mom wouldn't mind though?" I asked. "No she wouldn't care. But she is just for in school, if you get one like before school you have to call in yourself and pretend alright?" She asked. "Yeah. Sure. That would be great." I said, happily. "Alright. My mom will call in for Isabella Thomas. You start tomorrow at 8am. Have fun." Roxy said. "Yeah, Thanks. Love ya. Bye Asshole." I said. "Love you too. Bye Hooker." She said. Then I hung up.

Yes! I get to go to school! But how do I get to school? Shit. I cant go around everywhere running. I need a car. I quickly ran out of my house and found a dealership. I found the car I wanted immediately. A Blue SSC Ultimate Aero. (Pic On Profile) It will attract a lot of attention but I don't care. I love it. I paid for it and drove to my home. This feels like a new beginning.

______________________________________________________________________

_What did you think? I loved it! And let me tell you I want that car!!! Lol. It is totally rad!!! Lol. Please tell me what you think. Thanks Everyone. Please Review._

_Thanks, Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_


	7. Chapter 7

Spider Girl

Chapter 7

Bella POV

I have everything I need for today. I have my Jansport white, pink, and black plaid backpack. (Pic On Profile) In there I have 3 notebooks, my new journal, Wuthering Heights, 2 pencils, 3 pens, and a calculator. That ought to be enough for now.

I threw my backpack in the car and went to go change. First I put on my spider suit then over it a dark blue long sleeved shirt and over that a jean jacket with light blue jeans and black converse. Then a thought hit me. What about gym? Aren't I going to have to change? Everyone will see my suit. I dialed Roxy's house number. Her mother picked up.

"Hello Bella."

"Hi ma'm."

"What do you need?"

"Well first let me thank you for helping me with the school situation."

"No problem, dear."

"Well I am going to have to have my costume under this and in gym class-"

"Say no more. Roxy had the same problem. Don't worry I will call up and say you have a certain medical condition. So you will have to sit out of gym. Is that alright with you?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"No need to thank me. Just doing my job. Bye Bella. Have a good day at school."

"Thank You. Goodbye."

Wow. She is so helpful. I smiled. Then I went to the mirror and looked at my eyes. They were completely black. I looked at the clock 7:45. Maybe I can do a little hunt. I ran out and smelled a deer immediately. I ran to it and bit and let the delicious blood fill my mouth and slide down my throat. I did the same with another but then I smelt another vampire. They were far away. But I could still smell them.

I ran inside to brush my teeth and then I quickly look myself over. Wow. I am not messy. I am very proud of my self. I cracked a smile. Then I did a quick check. Suit? Check. Shirt? Check? Pants? Check. Clean? Check. Teeth brushed? Check. Backpack? Check. Cell phone? Check. Ok I am ready to go. I got into my car and my phone started ringing. I checked the caller ID. Roxy's Mother.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Did you leave your house yet?"

"I was just pulling out. Why?"

"Because you need gauze tape."

I pushed my foot down on the pedal and ran back to the house with my phone pressed to my ear.

"Your medical condition is going to be something wrong with your hand. Now are you a righty or lefty?"

"Righty."

"Well then your going to wrap gauze tape from your left hand to just before your elbow. Your condition is called Tubadeliarious. (A/N: Don't ask. I made it up. Lol.) Tubadeliarious is a condition with your arm and hand that makes it feel like you have a broken bone. Some people have it and they say that it is usually a long time condition. It can last years."

"Ok."

"Yes. So this will get you out of gym. I already called the school to inform them of your condition. Just remember not to do much with your left hand. Alright?"

"Yes. Thank You so much. You have been so great to me. However will I repay you?"

I got into my car and wrapped the gauze around my arm it felt so strange. But whatever. I started driving out.

"You don't need too. I love helping you. And you save people. Now you better get to school."

"Fine. Thank You again. Bye."

Then I hung up. I looked at the clock again as I sped into the parking lot of Forks High School. 7:57. I parked my car next to a silver shiny Volvo. Which seemed to be the second most expensive car here. Mine being the first. It will definitely stand out. I walked to the main office to get my schedule.

There was a women with short brown curly hair at a desk. She didn't hear me come in the office. So I decided to make myself known. "Excuse me, ma'm?" I asked. She looked up at me and gawked. I know I am beautiful but not that beautiful. She quickly stopped and gave me a warm smile. "Hello. You must be Isabella Thomas. I'm Miss Sharp." She said. "Good morning Miss Sharp." I said. Her smile got bigger. She loved my politeness.

"Now your mother on the phone didn't give me full details of anything. So I am going to need to ask you a few questions." Miss Sharp said. "Alright." I said. "State your full name." She said. "Isabella Bailey Thomas." I said slowly almost saying my real name instead. "Ok, Isabella-" "Bella please." "Excuse me?" She asked. "I like to be called Bella, ma'm." I responded. "Alright, Bella. Where did you go to school before this?" "Bursting High School in Montana, ma'm." (A/N: I made up the school.) "How old are you? And when is your birth date?" She asked. "I'm 16. And was born the day of September 13." I said. "Alright. Now, are you going to join any clubs, sports?" "No, ma'm."

"What about your school records?" Miss Sharp asked. "My mother e-mailed them to you." I said. She stared at me for a moment before checking her e-mail. Roxy's mother knows how to get fake documents. So she made fake school records for me. "Here we are." She said. She looked over them and seemed impressed. I told Roxy's mom what my school record grades were and she imported them in here.

"English: 96. History: 89. Biology: 91. Algebra: 94. French: 92. Chorus: 99. Band: 98. May Not Participate in gym. Serious medical condition. Tubadeliarious." She mumbled to herself. I was a very good student in school. If gym was on there that would have been the class I failed. I used to be such a klutz. "I'm impressed, Bella. Forks High is lucky to have you here." She said. "Thank you." I said. "Okay let me just print out your schedule then you will be free to go. Oh and I will write you a late pass. Sorry about making you late." Miss Sharp apologized. "I don't mind. You need my information." I said. She smiled again at me then did some clicking on the computer.

I actually did mind because that means when I go into my class everyone is going to stare at me. "Here you go. Please sign here." She said and handed me my schedule. I grabbed it and signed then she told me I could leave and started walking out the door. "Thank you. Enjoy your day, ma'm." I said. Then I looked at my schedule as I walked to my car to grab my bag.

_Forks High School_

_10__th__ Grade Schedule_

_Isabella Bailey Thomas_

_Locker Number: 171_

_Period 1: Algebra _

_Mr. Meehan_

_Period 2: English_

_Mrs. Brennan_

_Period 3: Study Hall_

_Mr. Varner_

_Period 4: History_

_Mr. Stickles_

_Period 5: Lunch_

_Period 6:Biology_

_Mrs. Donohoe_

_Period: 7: Music_

_Mrs. Leight_

_Period 8: French_

_Mrs. Deleon_

_Period 9: Study Hall Period _

_Mr. Walsh_

_(Should be gym. But has serious medical condition. Is not allowed to participate. May watch the class or do whatever else the student wants but most inform the coach.)_

_Parent Signed: __Maria Thomas _

_Student Signed: __Isabella Bailey Thomas_

_Councilor/Secretary Signed: __Sherry Sharp_

Okay. I grabbed my bag and looked at the map. I quickly memorized all my classes and routes then put them away in my bag. I walked into Algebra and looking at the clock there is 10 minutes left of class. "Excuse me, Mr. Meehan?" I asked. He turned around and again the gawking. The class was too. "I am your new student. Isabella Thomas." I said, sweetly. He nodded slowly. "Alright why don't you tell something about yourself to the class." He said. He seemed to want to know more than the class. Ugh. Why do I get the attention?

"My name is Isabella Thomas. But I prefer to be called Bella. I just moved here from Montana." I said. Then I walked to the only empty seat in the class and sat down. All eyes still rested on mine. "Why are you late Miss Thomas?" Mr. Meehan asked. "I am terribly sorry about that. Miss Sharp needed some personal information about me so that is why I was late." I said. He nodded and went back to the bored. Most stares went with him but a few still centered on me.

At the end of class I was out of the room faster than anyone was out of their chairs. I ran to the bathroom to make sure I didn't have anything on myself. Blood or anything. And I put more gauze tape on my arm, it was falling off. But when I looked in the mirror I groaned. My eyes were gold but with a lot of black in them and I had huge shadows under my eyes still. I guess the hunting didn't help much. But at least they aren't completely black. Time to go to English.

English was interesting. I was glad Mrs. Brennan didn't make me introduce myself. I spent my study hall in the library. And then came History. I sat down in my seat with my class as Mr. Stickles started writing things on the board. Then the smell hit me. Vampires. It was the same scent from the forest. I watched as they walked in. There were two of them. The one was huge with brown curly hair and the other was pixie size with black spiky hair. They looked over at me when they entered. Sensing I was a vampire. Both there eyes were gold. Good, more vegetarians.

The pixie one sat on one side of me and the curly haired guy sat on the other. "Hi, I'm Alice!" The pixie girl said. "And I'm Emmett." The curly haired guy said. "Hi, I'm Bella." I said rather shyly. "You're a vegetarian too?" Emmett whispered. I nodded. "This is so cool! I can tell we are going to be best friends!" Alice said. Then a vision hit me.

_I was sitting in the cafeteria with Alice and Emmett and some other vampires. Maybe there coven? They were all vegetarians. I sat down next to Alice. She introduced everyone. Then a boy sat down next to me. "Hello." He said in a musical voice. He had bronze hair and gold eyes. He looked like a god. We both stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like eternity. "Hello!" Alice yelled. And we both snapped out of it._

I blinked rapidly. He really was a god. Next to me I saw Alice smirking. What was she smirking about? "Why do you have gauze on your arm?" Emmett whispered. How do I explain that? RIIING! Phew saved by the bell. "Sit with us at lunch. We can talk then." Alice said. I nodded and walked to my locker. I put my books away and walked to lunch.

I got my tray of props and went to the Cullen table. Everyone was already sitting there except the bronze haired god of course. I sat down next to Alice. Just like in the vision. "Everyone this is Bella. Bella this is our family. Rosalie and Emmett. They are also a couple. And Jasper he is with me." Alice introduced. "So you're a vegetarian?" Rosalie asked. I nodded. "This is a large coven." I said. "Yes. We also have our parents Carsile and Esme. And Edward but I don't know where he is." Alice said. Edward must be the bronze haired god.

Just then I heard the chair move next to me and turned around to see Edward. And wow, was he gorgeous or what?!? "Hello." He said in a sweet velvet voice. I looked into his eyes the moment I did he looked into mine. We stared at each other until Alice yelled, "Hello!" If I could still blush I would be blushing beat red. Me and Edward both snapped out of it. "Edward, Bella, Bella, Edward." Emmett introduced quickly. Edward rolled his eyes and said, "Nice to meet you, Bella." "Same to you." I said.

I quickly changed the subject. "Do you guys have any abilities?" I asked. "I can see the future. Jasper can feel and manipulate emotions and Edward can read minds." Alice said confidently. Alice must have seen the same vision I did that's why she was smirking before. I felt Edward's confused gaze on me and a tag at my mind. I sighed and said, "Stop Edward." His eyes widened and he said, "What?" "No matter how hard you try you wont be able to read my mind." I said. He looked shocked. "Do you have an ability?" He asked. "Several." I responded looking at my feet.

"What are they?" He asked. "I am immune to human blood. Meaning my newborn years just passed over me. I am a mind shield. Any ability having to do with the mind does not work on me. I can see the future and I have a couple human qualities. I can get hurt, cry, and sleep. Only if I want too, of course. And- And that's it." I stammered. I still cant let anyone in on my secret. "You get.." Emmett trailed off, counting. After a moment he said, "4 abilities! And I don't even get one!" He looked like he was about to cry. "Sorry, Emmett." I mumbled looking down.

I heard his booming laugh and flinched from the loudness. "Where is your family?" Alice asked. "I live with my human parents outside of town." I said. All their eyes got wide and I explained. "I am immune to human blood so its not like I am going to hurt them and they don't know what I am. They know I am not human anymore but they don't care." I said getting a little sad. "I want your parents." Emmett mumbled. No you don't, I thought.

"Why do you have gauze tape on your arm?" Edward asked, curiously. "Well see I had this condition when I was young called Tubadeliarious. It's almost like a broken arm except it wouldn't heal. And of course when I was changed it healed. So I keep gauze tape around it to keep my mom believing I still have it. And one good thing about it. It keeps me out of gym." I said and forced a huge smile. Emmett laughed his booming laugh again.

"What do you have next?" Jasper asked. "Biology with Mrs. Donohoe." I said. "Me too." Edward said happily. I smiled then the bell ring and Edward and I walked to Biology.

______________________________________________________________________

_Holey Crap! That was long! Lol. You all said you wanted longer chapters so here you go! This should last you. Haha. I will update as quick as I can. Thanks everyone. I hope you liked it!!!_

_PLEASE REVIEW!!!!_

_Love Always, Vanessa _

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_


	8. Chapter 8

Spider Girl

Chapter 8

Bella POV

RIING! That was the bell signaling the end of biology. I loved this class! Mrs. Donohoe is a very nice and kind teacher plus she sat me next to Edward! The whole class Edward and I were passing notes. Edward and I got up and walked out the door we started heading in the same direction. "What class do you have next?" He asked. "Music." I replied. "Me too." He said. Yay! Another class with Edward!!!

We were the last ones to arrive in the classroom. "Mrs. Leight?" I asked. A women with pale skin and short black hair turned around to face me. Her smile was warm. "Yes that's me." She said. "Hi. I'm Isabella Thomas." I said. "Oh okay. Please just take a seat anywhere. And then we will all introduce ourselves." She said. I liked this class and the teacher all ready. She was making everyone else introduce themselves too not just me.

There are about 7 kids in this class including Edward and I. "I'm Mrs. Leight and I teach music class." Mrs. Leight said. A boy with blonde hair and blue eyes stood up next. "I'm Mike and I play the drums." Mike said. "And he is really bad at them." Edward said at vampire speed so I could only hear it. I cracked a smile. Next a long brown haired girl stood up. "I'm Jessica and I play the clarinet." She said. A boy with tan skin and black hair stood up. "I'm Eric and I play the trumpet." He said.

Then a girl with orange hair stood up. "Hi. I'm Angela and I play the flute." She said. Then Edward stood up. "I'm Edward and I play the piano." He said then sat back down and smiled at me. Then a girl with blonde hair and green eyes stood up. "Lauren. I sing." She said and sat down. Her voice was very nasally. And just by the look and everything about her I could tell she was a snob. I don't like snobs. "Not well at all." Edward said again. I had to stop myself from laughing.

Then I stood up. "I'm Isabella. But I prefer Bella. I sing, play the piano, guitar, clarinet, and flute." I said then sat down. Mrs. Leight seemed impressed. "Okay. Like we always do. A couple people will go today and some tomorrow. Today will be Angela, Mike, Lauren, and Bella. Tomorrow will be Edward, Jessica, and Eric." Mrs. Leight said.

_______________________________________________________

Angela seemed really nice and was really good at the flute. During Mike's drumming session Edward and I covered our ears claiming we are extra sensitive to certain sounds. We had to stifle our laughter while Lauren sang. She was horrible. If there was some kind of glass in here it would definitely break. Then it was my turn. "Bella can you sing and play the piano?" Mrs. Leight asked. "Yes, ma'm." I said, walking over to the piano and sitting on the bench.

"What song are you going to sing and by who?" Mrs. Leight questioned. "Um.. I am just going to sing what come to my mind. So by me. And before you say anything it is what I usually do, ma'm." I said. She nodded. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and started playing then I just let my head fill with lyrics.

_I've practiced this for hours_

_Gone round and round_

_And now I think that I've got it all down_

_And as I say it louder, I love how it sounds_

_Cause I'm not taking the easy way out_

_Not wrappin this in ribbons_

_Shouldn't have to give a reason why_

_Its no surprise_

_I wont be here tomorrow_

_I cant believe that I stayed till today_

_Yea you and I will be a tough act to follow_

_But I know in time we'll find this was no surprise_

_It came out like a river once I let it out_

_When I thought that I wouldn't know how_

_Held onto it forever, just pushing it down_

_Felt so good to let go of it now_

_Not wrapping this in ribbons_

_Shouldn't have to give a reason why_

_Its no surprise I wont be here tomorrow_

_I cant believe I stayed till today_

_There's nothing here in this heart left to borrow_

_There's nothing here in this soul left to stay_

_Don't be surprised when we hate this tomorrow_

_God knows we tried to find an easier way_

_Yea you and I will be a tough act to follow_

_But I know in time we'll find this no surprise_

_Our favorite place we used to go_

_The warm embrace that no one knows_

_The loving look that's left your eyes_

_That's why this comes as no, no surprise_

_If I could see the future and how this plays out_

_I bet its better than where we are now_

_But after going through this _

_Its easier to see the reason why_

_Its not surprise I wont be here tomorrow_

_I cant believe that I stayed till today_

_(stayed till today)_

_Yea you and I will be a touch act to follow_

_But I know in time we'll find this no surprise_

_Our favorite place we used to go_

_The warm embrace that no one knows_

_The loving look that's left your eyes_

_But I know in time we'll find this no surprise_

I finished the song with tears in my eyes and at that moment the bell rang. I picked up my notebooks and started walking out. "Bella." Mrs. Leight said. "Yes?" I asked and turned around. "Meet me here after school." She said. "Okay, ma'm." I said and walked out with Edward. "What did I do?" I asked. "Nothing. She likes you a lot. And thinks you are brilliant. She wants to ask you to be in their drama production." Edward said. "Ugh. I hate attention." I said annoyed. Edward laughed. "What do you have next?" He asked. "French with Mrs. Deleon." I said. "Oh. I have study hall." Edward said, saddened. I was sad too. "I'll see you later then." I said. "Yes, later." He said. Then we walked separate ways.

I am very good at French. I walked into the room. "Bon après-midi Madame Deleon." I said. (Good Afternoon Mrs. Deleon.) She looked over and seemed happy yet surprised. "Je suis Isabella Thomas. Je suis neuf." I said. (I am Isabella Thomas. I am new.) "Super! Vous mai s'asseoir sur le deuxieme bureau a suivre. A cote d'Alice Cullen." Mrs. Deleon said. (Great! You may sit on the right second desk forward. Next to Alice Cullen.) "Merci Madame." I said. (Thank You Miss.) I sat down next to Alice and she passed over a note.

_How do you know so much French??_

_When I was little my mother thought I needed to know everything. So I know English, French, Spanish, Italian, and German._

_Wow. This is my first time taking French. I always took Spanish. I only took it because I knew you were coming and I needed to be in your class. Maybe you can help me?_

_Sure. I would be honored Miss Cullen._

We both giggled. "Madame Thomas." Mrs. Deleon yelled. I looked up and she said, "Isabella s'il vous plait venir a Regie. Je vais vous dire une phrase en anglais et je voudrais que vous l'ecrire en francais pour la classe." (Isabella please come up to the board. I am going to say a sentence in English and I would like you to write it in French for the class.) I nodded and went up to the board. I picked up a piece of chalk.

"Today is Thursday. Period 8. Tonight's homework will be 1 page of switching the French into English sentences. It will be due tomorrow. And on Monday we will have a test." She said out loud. I nodded and got writing when I finished Mrs. Deleon looked it over with a smile on her face. "Alright please read it out loud." Mrs. Deleon said. "Aujourd'hui, c'est jeudi. Période 8. Devoirs de ce soir sera une page de commutation, le français dans des phrases en anglais. Demain il y aura voulu. Et lundi, nous aurons un test." I read. The class looked at me like I was speaking alien. "Very good!" Mrs. Deleon said, excitedly.

Then the bell rang and I gathered my notebooks. "What do you have next?" Alice asked. "Gym." I said. "Me too!" Alice said, excitedly and started bouncing up and down. For someone so tiny she is so hyper! "Isabella." Mrs. Deleon said. "Yes, ma'm?" I asked. "Can you come in after school?" She asked. "Alice ill meet you in the locker rooms." I said. Alice left and I asked, "Is something wrong, ma'm?" "No. I would just like to talk after school, okay?" She asked. "Um.. Sure." I said. "au revoir." I said. "au revoir." Mrs. Deleon replied. (Goodbye.)

I walked into gym and they were all play volleyball. I have the whole Cullen family in my gym class. I arrived late. There was only about 15 minutes of class left. "Coach?" I asked. "What?" He asked. "I'm Isabella Thomas." I said. "Right. The new kid. Your late. Go change. Your gonna have to stay after." He said. "Coach I am not allowed to compete in gym." I said. "What?" He asked. I showed him the bottom of my schedule. "Tubadeliarious." He mumbled and shrugged. "Alright. Bleachers." He said then went back to watching the class.

I read Wuthering Heights until class was over and then I walked to my locker to grab my bag. "He's mine." I heard a stupid nasally voice say. Lauren. "Excuse me?" I asked. "Edward. He wouldn't be interested in you anyway. He is secretly in love with me." She said flipping her hair. I laughed I couldn't hold it in. "And what does he love about you?" I asked between laughs. "Everything. My body, looks, my singing voice especially." She said. I fell on the ground laughing. She crossed her arms. I was laughing so loud. Louder than Emmett. "Are you done, bitch?" She asked. Oh no she didn't. No one calls me a bitch except Roxy.

I stood up and pushed her lightly. She fell back a step. "You don't dare call me a bitch. And let me ask you a question, what would Edward Cullen like about you? Let's see your rude qualities, stupid voice, annoying personality, your slutty outfits, your horrid singing voice that could break a thousand mirrors. Great stuff." I said. She glared at me and I glared back. But my glare was worse and she took a couple steps back. "Okay. I might get good grades, wear nice outfits, and be polite but that doesn't mean that I am not furious and do things that I may or may not regret when I am angry. So why don't you go to the mall and get your new slutty outfit because that one wont win Edward Cullen over. But either way you will never get him. So back off, bitch. And if you talk back to me one more time. You will regret it." I growled and walked to my French class leaving Lauren standing there like a scared little puppy.

"Mrs. Deleon?" I asked. "Yes, Isabella. I was wondering how you know French so well." "Well when I was younger my mom was a kindergarten teacher. And she just wanted to teach me everything. So I know many languages." I said. "What languages?" She asked. "English, French, Spanish, Italian, and German, ma'm." I said. "Wow. Okay. I was just curious. I cant tell your going to be a great student." She said. I thought that was my que to leave but she said, "Isabella." "Yes?" I asked. "The only way you may leave is if you say 'goodbye' in all the languages you know." She said. A challenge. I smiled.

"Au revoir. Adiós. Arrivederci. Auf Wiedersehen. Goodbye." I said. (French, Spanish, Italian, German, English.) She smiled and I smiled back then I walked down too Mrs. Leight.

"I would like you to be in the drama club." She said. "I don't know. I cant act." I said, shyly. "Yes you can. I know it please. Bella, you are beautiful, smart, funny, polite, nice, you can sing, and play loads of instruments. It would be an honor if you were in the play." She said. "Ok. I will do it." I said giving in. "Thank you." She said and hugged me. I smiled and said, "No problem. Goodbye ma'm." Then I left.

When I went outside to my car I saw Alice standing there. She ran up and hugged me. "Alice? What are you still doing here? You didn't have to wait for me." I said. "I know but I need to congratulate you. One on the play. And number two good job. Nobody has ever stood up to Lauren! I saw the whole thing." She yelled and hugged me again. We walked to my car. "Here I will drive you home. Get in." I said. "Wow. Nice car." Alice said and got in. "Thanks." I replied and started driving.

Her house was almost like mine. A beautiful mansion in the woods. Alice got out of the car and said, "Do you want to come in and meet the family? We can tell stories and stuff." "That would be great but I have to get home to my parents. I am already late. I'm sorry." I said, saddened. "Oh, that's okay, tomorrow?" She asked. "Sure. Tomorrow right after school." I said. Then she took my cell and traded everyone's numbers. "Bye Bella. See you tomorrow." Alice yelled as she ran inside. "Bye." I yelled. And drove home.

______________________________________________________________________________

_Another long chapter!!!!!! Okay I am totally going to be learning French this year! That is why I picked French on the schedule. Lol. I hope everyone liked it! Please Review!!!_

_Peace, Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Bella POV

I got home and started working on my homework when my eyes glazed over.

_A man in a black outfit possibly in his mid 30's walked with two others. They had bags not filled with anything YET in there hands. They all watched as people left their small shops in Port Angelus and went home for the night. They kept watching Cindy's Jewelry Store. That is where the prize is, they thought._

I was pulled out of the vision and I quickly put on my mask and took off my clothes. (Member that she has her Spidey outfit underneath) Then I flung out the door. I went fast because I knew I might not make it in time. But I did make it. Again Déjà vu fell over me. I watched Cindy get in her car and drive away. The boys started running over and that was when I attacked.

I immediately hit one and took off his mask. He had short blonde hair and blue eyes. I kicked him and it was enough to render him unconscious but not enough for serious injury. I watched as the boss stood back and watched. His other 'slave' came at me and I did the same thing I did with the first. This one had long brown hair and brown eyes. And finally the boss.

He started laughing which kind of freaked me out. And that was when I smelled it. Vampire. He is a vampire! When he took off his mask it confirmed it. He had pale skin, short brown hair, and red eyes. I growled and he growled back. "Why are you doing this?" I asked. He gave me the silent treatment. Alright. If that is the way you want it.

I lunged at him and he lunged at me. We started fighting. Hitting and kicking were involved. He seemed to not be having much trouble handling me. Then I did something he definitely didn't expect because I didn't either. I tore off his arm. He gritted his teeth and glared at me. I guess this wasn't in his plan. Then he closed his eyes and a horrible pain went through me. I fell to my knees gripping my head and my torso. "There now I can control and send you pain whenever I want." He said, smugly. "Oh by the way my name is Nick. Bye, Bella." He said sweetly. Then he ran.

The pain didn't stop but it lessened and I stood up with my hands around my torso. What the hell just happened?!!? I just fought a freaking vampire! Who was going easy on me until I tore his arm off… then he did something to me. And what did he say… Um.. Oh.. He said, 'There now I can control and send you pain whenever I want.' What does that mean? And he know my name?!?! Who is Nick? This is so confusing! What the hell is going on?!? I started to walk and felt a bit dizzy.

I then realized I forgot about the human males. I quickly shot webs over them so they will be stuck. Then I was about to fling but I got that horrible pain in my stomach again. And I knew I will have to walk. So I kept my hands around my stomach as I walked down the street. Then it clicked.

The pain in my stomach. Was Nick causing this? But how? And why? I didn't understand. All I know is that Nick is going to try to control me and I need to fight back. Somehow. Either that… or I will go insane.

_____________________________________________________________________________

_What does everyone think? Now this was totally a different direction then I planned but she needed to get some spidey action in. And this will work out lovely for future chapters. I think… Lol. I love you all!!_

_Your Author, Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_


	10. Chapter 10

Spider Girl

Chapter 10

Bella POV

I was still walking down the street. I hardly made it anywhere the pain was getting worse. In the distance I heard sirens and I knew I had to get up and moving. I started to run but tripped to the ground. I got into a crawling position and took some deep breaths as I tried to make the pain decrease. Soon I didn't hear the sirens anymore but I heard faint heartbeats.

Another searing pain went through my body and I pushed on the ground hard and closed my eyes as I tried not to scream. Just then someone touched my shoulder and I screamed. "Miss. Miss are you alright?" Someone said. I opened my eyes to see a cop. I flinched. "Yes." I breathed out. I stood up and stumbled. "Spider-Girl?" The cop said. I nodded. I felt dizzy. "Are you ok?" They asked. I was about to answer but I bent over and clutched my stomach as I felt more pain.

"Medics!" The cop yelled. The medics came over. They started poke around me. "Stop." I said and stood up fully. "I am fine." I said. "Miss. My name is Mr. Gerald. And you are not fine." Mr. Gerald said. Just then a medic poked me stomach and I flinched. I put my arms around my stomach, backed away and then said, "Listen I brought justice to this little town. And I will be fine. I always am. I feel great. But if you will excuse me I need to get going." I said.

"Mr. Gerald. Medics." I said and nodded at them. I flung away. One arm around my torso. When I got home I flung to the front door and fell. I crawled inside and sat on the sofa. Maybe after some sleep I will feel better. So with the thought I fell into a nightmare.

I woke up screaming bloody murder. I have had this dream every time I fall asleep. The night of my parents deaths. I shook my head and noticed I felt a little bit better. I stood up and went upstairs to take a shower. After my shower I put on a light blue top that says, 'I love animals.' Very ironic. With dark blue jeans. Then I walked into my 3rd bedroom and sat down at the piano.

_I feel the pain_

_That you set into my heart_

_I feel the pain_

_That has been their from the start_

_I deserve it_

_I didn't save you_

_I just stood there_

_While they destroyed you_

_I am such an evil lil thing_

_I hate myself for everything_

_I did to you_

_Oh I am so sorry_

_But that wont bring you back_

_Oh I am so sorry_

_I hate myself for losing you_

_Always everyday_

_I feel the pain_

_That you set into my heart_

_I feel the pain_

_That has been their from the start_

_Oh I am so sorry_

_Oh.._

_Ya.._

_I'm sorry_

I stood up with tears running down my face. I walked over to my little jewelry case and opened up the secret compartment. In their held my mother's necklace, her favorite pair of earrings, and her and my father's wedding rings. I picked up my mother's necklace. It was a light silver chain with a small blue sapphire pendent. I put it around my neck and looked in the mirror. It looked great. I will keep it on always.

I looked at the time on the clock 9am. Great so far I have missed an hour of school. I quickly did my homework then threw my bag in the car. I put on a plain white jacket with black converse. I quickly fixed my hair and jumped in my car. I felt my cell phone vibrate in my pocket. I started the car and started to drive away while I read the text message.

_Where are you? -Alice_

_Sorry. I am on my way. I overslept. -Bella_

_Overslept? You don't sleep! -Alice_

_Yes I do. Remember my human qualities? -Bella_

_Oh ya. I forgot. -Alice_

_I know. I am at school. See you in History. -Bella_

I put my backpack on my shoulder and hoped out of the car. I walked in the building and to my locker where I fixed my hair and then I walked to History. When I walked in the door all eyes centered on me, of course. I sat down between Emmett and Alice. "Miss Thomas, your late." Mr. Stickles said. "I know, sir. I am terribly sorry. Across the parking lot I saw a little boy and I helped him to his class at the elementary school. I didn't mean to be late but I couldn't just leave him out there. So give me detention if you wish." I said. "That wont be necessary." He said and went back to teaching, I smiled.

After class I quickly got to the lunch room and sat down next to Edward. "Nice shirt." He said and smirked. I laughed and thanked him. Just then I felt the horrible pain come back. And I held onto my stomach for dear life. I heard a whimper across the table to see Jasper in pain. My pain. "Bella?" Edward asked worriedly. "Edward." I whispered before the black came over me.

____________________________________________________________________

_So?? Yes or no. And sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been busy. Love ya'll to pieces. Oh and help me.. Idk what to do next!!! Thanks everyone! Please review!!!_

_Love, Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Bella POV

_I jumped up and down in my house. "Mom, Dad lets go!" I yelled. Well the younger me yelled. In a flash the scene changed and I was just coming out of the movies with Mom and Dad. "That was awesome!" I yelled. Mom and Dad laughed while I went on and on about scenes from the movie. We were almost to the car now, but a man with blonde hair, pale skin, and scary red eyes stopped us from our destination. "Hello there. My what pretty pearls those are around you neck." The man said pointing to my mother's necklace. She put her hand over them. _

"_Give me your money." He said. Dad tried to push past him but the man threw Dad against a car. "Daddy!" I yelled but Mom held me back. Then he killed Daddy by crushing his skull. I screamed. Mommy tried to put me away. But the man wouldn't have it. Right there on the spot he killed my mother by doing the exact same thing. _

_I was about to scream bloody murder but his cold, pale hand covered my mouth. He then grabbed my hand. "My name is Dimitri. What is your name?" Dimitri asked. Finally a name to go with the face. I struggled against his grasp but found it no use, I was trapped. I didn't answer him. "What is your name?" He growled. "Bella." I whispered. Dimitri smiled. "Well Bella, I'm a vampire." He continued, "A blood drinking vampire." Vampires are not real. I was not scared. "Now I killed your parents but I think you should live. Someday you may join the Voultri. So I am going to change you." He said._

_I watched terrified as he picked me up and brought towards a dark alley. Then he set me down against a brick building. I saw his head go straight for my neck. I felt his breathing on my neck. It sent shivers down my spine. Then I felt it. He bit my neck. I screamed. I screamed loud and hard. I screamed for a long time. Screaming bloody murder._

"Bella!" Someone yelled. I opened my eyes as I realized I was not in the dark alley but instead in the Cullen household. Also that I was still screaming bloody murder so I quickly shut my mouth. I took a few deep breaths before looking up at the person who yelled my name. I couldn't tell who it was. Because everyone was standing over me. Carsile was kneeling by me on the ground, Esme was sitting on the chair next to him, Emmett was sitting on the coach with Jasper and Rosalie across from me, Alice was standing next to where I was, and Edward was standing next to her.

"Uh, hi." I said awkwardly. "Bella?" Carsile asked. "Yes?" I asked. "Are you alright?" He asked. "Yes." I responded, sitting up after realizing I had been laying down. "What happened?" I asked, trying to remember. "Well we were in the lunch room, and you seemed fine but all of a sudden you got this really intense look of pain on your face and Jasper was also in pain. Your pain. I said your name and you said mine then you just blacked out. We all quickly got up and brought you here." Edward said. I nodded. The pain. Just thinking about it made me flinch.

"I'm fine. Just really tired." I said. Even I know that didn't make any since because you don't get pain if your tired. "And I haven't fed in a while." I continued. And I actually haven't. They nodded after the not feeding. "I will just go hunting now." I said. I ran off before anyone could say anything. I quickly went hunting then made it back to the Cullen house in record time. "Let's go shopping!" Alice yelled. I groaned. "Bella please!" Alice said and pouted. I sighed. "Fine." I said. Alice squealed. I put my hand up to stop her. "But I would like to go home and change first. Then I will meet you in Seattle." I said. Alice nodded.

I made it home quickly. First thing I did was take a shower. Then I put my spider suit on and over that I put on a long sleeved dark blue shirt with aeropostle lettering, dark blue jeans, black converse, and a gray jacket. I did my hair, put my cell in my pocket, and threw my mask in my pocket. Then I called Roxy. "Hey Bitch." She answered. "Hey." I replied. "What's wrong?" Roxy asked. I would usually play along with our cussing games but I couldn't at the moment. "Well there is this vampire named Nick. Keep an eye out for him. He has some sort of ability that he used on me and I believe it inflicts random spouts of pain to me." I said. "I have to go. But watch out for him. And don't worry I will be alright." I said and hung up before she could respond. I quickly got to my Blue SSC Ultimate Aero and gunned it down the street. Time for shopping! Yay! Not.

* * *

_I'm sorry, I haven't updated in a while. I have been extremely busy. But I promise to try to update more regularly. I hoped you liked this chapter. Please Review!! Thanks everyone._

_PLEASE REVIEW!!_

_Love, Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Bella POV

I parked right behind Alice's bright yellow porche. She quickly jumped out of the car as soon as she saw me and began jumping up and down. I laughed and said, "Calm down, Alice." She stopped jumping but was still as giddy as a little girl on Christmas day. I just shook my head laughing. "Let's go to L and J's first! Since they are right here!" Alice said and pulled me into the store.

Our time at L and J's was full of, 'Alice, Calm down,' 'Alice, I don't want to try that on,' 'No, Your are not paying for everything.' But of course Alice always gets her way. I got a couple pairs of pants, 2 t-shirts, a couple long sleeved, 1 skirt, and 3 pairs of shoes. Alice and I walked out of L and J's with our hands full and decided we should put this all in our cars before heading off in the other direction. We quickly did so and started toward another called Lula's. As we neared the store my spider since tingled telling me something was wrong. I quickly did a quick look around then stopping when I saw him. Nick.

Alice dragged me into the store and I quickly found a blue long strap dress that I said would go great on her. I told her to go try it on. She kept saying she wouldn't but she finally gave in and went in the dressing room. While she did that. I went into a dressing room myself and quickly took off all my clothes until I was in my spider suit and then I put on my mask. I then quickly slipped out knowing that Alice was still in the dressing room I walked out of the store.

I tackled Nick right on the spot. But he was ready and threw me against a light pull. I stood up dizzily. Some people had already stopped in the street to watch us fight. Nick smiled. "Oh how I am honored to get Spider Girl in my company once again." He said. I growled. "You should be honored. Your lucky I am here at all." I said. Nick smiled. Then he lunged. So I shot webs at him which pushed him back away's. Then I flung myself onto a light pull and watched him stand back up.

Nick laughed just then. And I couldn't help myself from covering my ears. His laugh sounded just like Dmitri's did that night. The laugh of the devil. The laugh of killing. The laugh of torture. While I was distracted Nick kicked me in the side and I hit a brick building. I groaned and fought off the dizziness. He smiled again. I decided it was time to question. "What did you do to me?!" I yelled. He snickered and said, "I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about." I lunged at him and pushed him to the ground. "What did you do to me?" I growled in his face.

"I just gave you a taste of pain." He said as though it was the most precious and obvious gift in the world. I growled again. We started kicking and punching. "How do I get rid of it?" I yelled while punching him in the gut. "You will have to kill me." He said with a glint in his eye. Oh I could do that. This shall be fun. Just then we both lunged. We lunged at each other but neither of us dodged the others attack. On my attack I killed him, crushing his skull. On his attack he took off my mask and kicked me. He dropped dead to the ground with my mask in his hand, while I was sent flying back until I hit a brick wall. It was hard to get up. But I got up.

People were staring at me with wide eyes. Just then I realized Nick took off my mask. Everyone could see the face of Spider Girl. I looked around seeing a couple kids faces I recognized from school, one of those faces being Alice's. Alice was staring at me with wide eyes and her jaw dropped. I couldn't believe it my secret was blown. I didn't think anything could get any worse. Until I saw the News van parked on the street. I realized that the whole sighting scene was live and they had just taped everything. My secret is blown. I could hear the reporter talking, "Spider Girl's identity is seen now. We do not have a name to her face yet. But there she is. The hero." I could see it now. I wouldn't be able to be alone or anything. How could my life get any worse?

I just had to say that. Didn't I?

* * *

_Holey crap!!! Didn't expect that, did u? Her secret is now blown! Please review and tell me what you think and any idea's you might have for the next chapter. Thanks everyone. I hope you loved it!!!_

_Please Review!!_

_Love, Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_


	13. Chapter 13

Spider Girl

Chapter 13

Alice POV

This dressing room is way to small. Gosh they should get some decorations or paint colors or something nice. Well whatever. I finished putting on the dress and looked in the mirror. The dress Bella found me was actually very nice looking. It was a long blue strap dress. It fit perfectly on my small vampire body. It fit all my curves and helped smooth out my skin tone. For once Bella has great taste. That's weird.

I quickly changed back into my regular clothes and grabbed the dress while walking out of the dressing room. I walked up to the counter and put my dress down and was about to pay when I heard a crash. I looked outside to see Spider Girl wrestling a vampire. "Oh how I am honored to get Spider Girl in my company once again." The vampire said. "You should be honored. Your lucky I am here at all." Spider Girl responded. The vampire smiled. Then he lunged. Spider Girl shot webs at him which pushed him back away's. Then she flung herself onto a light pull and watched him stand back up.

The vampire laughed. And Spider Girl covered her ears. She looked to be in pain. The vampire then kicked her in the side and she hit a brick building. "What did you do to me?!" Spider Girl yelled. He said, "I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about." She lunged at him and pushed him to the ground. "What did you do to me?" She growled in his face. "I just gave you a taste of pain." He said. They started kicking and punching. "How do I get rid of it?" Spider Girl yelled while punching him in the gut. "You will have to kill me." He responded. Then they both lunged. On Spider Girls attack she killed the vampire, crushing his skull. On his attack he took off her mask. There was more.

But I was too astonished, to surprised by who's face was behind the mask to see the rest of the fight. How didn't I see this? I don't understand. Because Spider Girl was standing right in front of me. But it was the one and only Bella Thomas. I stood there with my mouth wide open. Everyone else around me looked the same I believe. Bella looked to be in pain, but she stood up and looked at everyone with dread. Bella Thomas, my Bella Thomas is Spider Girl! HOW DID I NOT SEE THIS?!

* * *

_I know its short but what did u think? I hope you liked it. I'm sorry I haven't updated any of my stories in so long.. Family issues. I'm sorry :[ Ill try to update when I can. Thanks everyone. _

_PLEASE REVIEW!!_

_Love, Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_


	14. CHapter 14

Spider Girl

Chapter 14

Bella POV

As quickly as I could I grabbed my mask and put it back on. Then I went swung out of there as fast as I could.

"Oh, my god." I said, as I walked through the door to my house. "I am so stupid!" I yelled. The recording light for LIVE wasn't on. They only taped me but didn't air it yet. I swung to the news station that taped my identity. I walked inside and found everyone in a meeting room, watching my fight scene. I ran in before they could see my face on the screen. "Stop. " I said. "Please." I said softly. "Spider girl." A man whispered in awe. "Yes, listen, today my identity was blown. And I understand you want that to happen. You want to be the top news channel for reporting of who I really am. But if you do this, I can't stay here anymore; I might even give up the hero business. I can't have people knowing of my identity. So it's either, you show the tape, I leave and your crime rate increases or you destroy it and forget this ever happened."

They all looked thoughtful. A man with short gray hair stood up from his spot at the front of the table and went over to the tape. He destroyed it right in front of us all. A man with short brown hair and glasses stood up angrily. "What have you done? This tape could have made us millionaires! Our Channel could have had the best ratings and viewers!" He yelled. Now the man with gray hair looked angry. "David, sit down or you're fired." He glared. David still looked angry but sat down and said, "I'm sorry Mr. Anderson." Mr. Anderson didn't even look at him; instead he looked at me, seeing to be at a loss for words. He finally said, "I'm sorry, Spider girl. We would like you to keep saving our city. And I PROMISE you, that we will all keep your secret. Please continue what you're doing. You're a very honorable person, Miss." I smiled. He also gave a genuine smile. "Thank you." I said, nodding to each person there as well. Then I left.

Alice POV

I got back to the house and slowly got out of the car. I walked into the house, not really seeing where I was going. My family was talking to me but I could barely hear them, and somebody was shaking me, with smooth hands, Jasper. "Holey..." Edward muttered, not finishing his sentence. He saw what I saw. He saw Bella as Spider girl. "Alice, what's wrong, honey? Talk to me, please." Jasper begged. I finally snapped out of it some. "It's Bella." I said, quietly. "Is she alright?" Esme asked, worriedly. I nodded slowly. "She's spider girl." Edward and I both whispered at the same time.

Bella POV

For the next week, I stayed home from school. I didn't want to go in right away, yet. Just give it some time, just in case. I was up in my special room and I sat down at my piano. I let my fingers touch every single key, lightly. I played delicately and sang as the words came to me.

_My heart is delicate_

_It's hard for it to beat on its own_

_My bones keep breaking_

_But I keep singing_

_Why?_

_Does this keep happening?_

_I'm always the one hurting inside_

_Why me? _

_My heart is delicate_

_It's hard for it to beat on its own_

_My heart is a disappearing_

_I can't really hear you anymore_

_My visions getting blurry_

_The last bone breaks_

_My throat goes sore_

_And I can't hear you anymore…_

I stopped singing and jumped onto the couch, I fell into a deep sleep.

When I awoke, I went straight into a vision.

_A bright green sports car pulls into my driveway. The car's engine goes off and the door opens and out comes a hooded figure. The figure moves vampire speed toward the door and knocks._

I came out of my vision to hear the door knocking. Could it be one of the Voultri? I felt shaky, but I walked downstairs. I opened the door and the hooded figure looked at me and I saw her face. "OH MY GOD!" I yelled. "It's so good to see you!" She yelled as well. "I missed you, Slut." I said, smiling ever so brightly. "I missed you too, Crap hole." "What are you doing here, Roxy?" I asked. "What you didn't want me to come?" She asked, giving me puppy dog eyes. I laughed, "Of course, I want you here." She replied, "I thought you need someone to cheer you up. I thought I could stay with you for a bit." My smile got even bigger. I hugged her so tightly. "Thank you so much, Roxy." "Don't worry about it, I know you would do the same for me." She said.

* * *

_That's the end of this chapter. Please review and tell me what you thought. Thanks!_

_Love, Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Bella POV**

Autumn leaves just now being seen after a long and cold winter. Tall trees with bare limbs wavered in the soft wind. They also lay fallen, the cause from harsh storms. One arm through my right sleeve, one arm through my left. I walked ever so slowly putting on my new jean jacket. Roxy left two days ago. It has been 2 weeks since what happened. Roxy and I went shopping, a lot. I got a lot of new clothes, movies, and such.

Roxy is like a sister to me. Spending time with her makes me forget about everything horrible. She's gone now. And I have decided to make some changes in my life.

I am a 16 year old vampire girl. I am a hero worldwide. Though that may sound wonderful, it's actually a lot of crap. I love saving people and if I didn't do it, no one would. But it's a hard life to live. Especially without something to keep me going at it.

Today I am going to school, but I have a stop to make first. I drove my blue ultimate aero to the gas station. I pulled in and started pumping gas. A guy pumping his gas next to me, was staring in awe. I wouldn't have doubted him to do so. I have on a white tank top with a jean jacket, unbuttoned. Short shorts as well as leather high heeled boots. Don't forget my sunglasses which might I add you can't see my eyes with. They are black. Really black. I haven't hunted in a while. I stopped pumping the gas and walked inside to the counter. "Hello." I said, warmly. A man in his 50's turned around and gave me what I guess was supposed to be his "amazing smile." "What can I do for you, beautiful?" He asked. "Well.. _Tim_, see that blue ultimate aero out there. That's mine." I said. "And well, I need to pay and I also need something else from a handsome man like you." I said. "Anything." He responded, under my spell. I smiled, most evilly. "Well honey, I would really like a couple set of those cigarettes right there." I pointed to regular packs of Marlboro. "How old are you?" He asked. "Old enough, baby." I said, _dazzling_ him.

Oh boy did I _dazzle_ or what. He picked 5 packs of them up without another question and I also got one pack of marijuana cigarettes and he threw in a free lighter. "Thank you, sweetie. I'm sure, I'll be seein you soon." I said, giving him a sexy smile. I paid and walked out to my car. I put my key in the ignition and revved the engine. The clock read 10:05. I am two hours late to school. I took out my new zebra colored lighter and a cig. I rolled down my window and started to smoke.

Smoking does hurt me like any other human being. I am a vampire but I do get hurt still. And smoking hurts me but not as much as it would a human. It will make me cough and stuff but it's not like I care. And it will make me forget the stupid pressures I must deal with daily. It's my new amazing stress reliever. And so far I am loving it!

I drove home and quickly put all the packs but one in my top drawer. Then I headed off to school.

* * *

_That's the end of this chapter. I hope you liked it. REVIEW!_

_Love, Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_


End file.
